Los terribles, terribilísimos mocomurciélagos
by veintisiete
Summary: James Sirius Potter siempre protege a sus hermanos. Lily Luna tiene una cita con Scorpius Malfoy. ¿Qué peripecias atravesará el joven Potter para salvar a su hermana de las g arras de esa serpiente?


Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a la Rowling, blablabla, nada de eso es mío, blablabla, si me plagias te mando a Jasper enfadado, blablabla

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a la Rowling, blablabla, nada de eso es mío, blablabla, si me plagias te mando a Jasper enfadado, blablabla. 

**Summary: **James Sirius Potter siempre protege a sus hermanos. Lily Luna tiene una cita con Scorpius Malfoy. ¿Qué peripecias atravesará el joven Potter para salvar a su hermana de las g arras de esa serpiente?

**N/A:** _Vale. Es coña. Nunca más pienso tocar la nueva generación. Para el reto de La Orden del Fénix, que ya podrían haberse buscando algo menos chungo. Gracias._

**Los terribles, terribilísimos mocomurciélagos. **

-Estoy siendo totalmente serio. Te prohíbo que seas novia del Scorpius ese –declaró James mientras se tragaba la tostada y apuraba su vaso de zumo de calabaza.

-Yo también te lo prohíbo –secundó Hugo, levantando la cabeza y meneándola de un lado a otro.

-Eh… Yo no –Albus se encogió de hombros y bostezó.

Rose se río mientras se levantaba de la mesa y le revolvía el pelo a Lily. La más pequeña de todos apretó los labios, y luego estalló en carcajadas junto con Rose.

-Es gracioso que tú me prohíbas hacer algo a mí –comentó la pelirroja, jugando con su desayuno. –A propósito, ¿Tampoco vas a regañar a Albus? Menuda blasfemia, ser amigo de un Slytherin.

-Es que Albus es un Slytherin. Ya está en el mal camino, no puedo hacer nada por rescatarlo –suspiró el joven dramáticamente. –En cambio tú, oh oveja no descarriada, aún puedo salvarte de las garras de ése…

-De los colmillos, más bien –Rose mordió su manzana y se colgó la mochila del hombro. –Mamá tenía razón con eso de que pasas mucho tiempo con mi padre: hasta desvariáis de la misma manera.

Hubo otra carcajada general y la Ravenclaw se despidió de ellos, yendo a buscar a sus amigas de clase. Albus no tardó en levantarse también, imitando a Rose, y fue a la mesa de su casa.

-Más te vale no hacer nada y no meterte en lo que no te importa si no quieres que se lo diga a mamá –le amenazó Lily, apuntándole con el dedo índice.

-Blablabla a mamá –la imitó James y Hugo volvió a reírse, aún soñoliento.

-A no ser que quieras tener a una horda de mocos persiguiéndote durante tu cita con Claaaa-iiiii-reeee –le pinchó la pelirroja y luego sonrió perversamente. –Avisado quedas.

-Ya veremos.

--

Hogwarts estaba lleno de pasadizos. Y de pasillos. Y de muros. Y de cotillas, también.

Detrás de una de las columnas que adornaban el pasillo que daba a la entrada principal del castillo, James se asomaba cada dos por tres para revisar si su hermana pequeña había llegado o no. A su lado, sentado en el suelo, Hugo jugaba al solitario.

-¿Qué se supone que estáis haciendo? –les preguntó Albus y James dio un brinco, asustado. Luego puso los ojos en blanco y siguió en su noble tarea de espionaje. -¿Hugo?

-James quiere proteger el honor de Lily –le explicó.

-Ah. ¿Eres tonto o algo? –inquirió Albus para luego soltar una risa nasal, demasiado parecida a la de su abuelo. –Como Lily se entere vas a pasarte media vida castigado.

-Si dejaras de hablar tan alto seguro que no se enteraría –respondió su hermano mayor.

Albus volvió a reírse y se sentó en el suelo junto a Hugo. Media hora después, cuando Albus y Hugo ya habían jugado a la ronda, al tute, al solitario, al snap no explosivo y hasta al veo veo, Lily y Scorpius entraron al castillo cogidos de la mano.

-Cómo se atreve, ese… ese… ese niñato –comenzó James, dispuesto a salir de su escondite.

-Eres tan original insultando –se burló Hugo y volvió a barajar las cartas. -¿Ya has comprobado que su honor está intacto, no? ¿Podemos irnos?

-¿Irnos? Ahora es cuando empieza la misión de verdad. No pienso dejarles ni a sol ni a sombra hasta que…

-¿A quién no vas a dejar ni a sol ni sombra? –Rose, curiosa, se puso de puntillas y al ver a Lily y a Scorpius caminando juntos se giró hacia su primo, totalmente indignada. –No me puedo creer que la estés espiando.

James, hastiado, se giró hacia su prima.

-No la estoy espiando. La estoy cuidando. ¿VALE? –se giró de nuevo para ubicar a su hermana y lo que vio hizo que diera dos pasos hacia atrás. –Vo-o-y.

-¿Estás bien? –Hugo arqueó las cejas, sorprendido. –En serio, ¿estás bien?

-¡Dios mío se están besando! –chilló Rose, totalmente emocionada. –Hugo, gírate.

-Pero Rose…

-¡Y Albus también! –les ordenó la muchacha, inclinándose hacia ellos.

Los dos bufaron por lo bajo y se giraron, Albus refunfuñando que un beso no era nada digno de ver.

-¿Te ha dado un soponcio o algo? Tu hermana ha desaparecido –le informó la Ravenclaw. –No la veo.

-¿Cómo que no la ves? ¿CÓMO QUE NO LA VES? –James, comenzando a pensar en lo peor, salió de su escondite con la vena palpitándole en el cuello. –Como ese se atreva a tocarle un solo pelo a mi hermana te juro que…

-¿Qué qué? –inquirió una vocecilla detrás de ellos.

Cruzada de brazos y con los labios fruncidos, Lily Luna Potter les miraba y a cada segundo que pasaba parecía más iracunda. Detrás de ella, Scorpius les miraba riéndose por lo bajo. James nunca odió tanto a una persona como a aquel niñato.

-Oh. Lily. –atinó a decir Rose.

-¡JAMES SIRIUS POTTER ESTÁS MUERTO! MU-ER-TO. –exclamó la pelirroja de las pelirrojas con un tono de voz que les recordó a la abuela Molly, y luego se giró, tirando de la mano a su novio.

--

-Hola Claire –Albus se levantó de prisa y echó a andar al lado de la Hufflepuff, que le miró sorprendida. –Ehm… Vengo de parte de James. No va a poder salir hoy contigo, tiene gripe.

-Oh. –la rubia se llevó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja y sonrió. –Pero eso se arregla con una poción.

-Es una gripe muy fuerte –contestó el otro, demasiado rápido.

Demasiado rápido, porque lo que tenía James no era una gripe ni por asomo. Cuando Albus recordó la horda de mocos que persiguió a James durante todo el fin de semana hasta el domingo, reprimió un escalofrío.

A pocos metros de allí, Lily sonreía extasiada después de habérsela cobrado a su querido, amable y estúpido hermano mayor.

--

_Es triste pedir pero es más triste deber XD. Críticas, tomatazos, etc, en forma de RR porfaplis._

_Besitos : )_

_Wir._


End file.
